IPCop/langs/bb.pl
Babyish (bb) Data File # # This file is part of the IPCop Firewall. # # IPCop is free software; you can redistribute it and/or modify # it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by # the Free Software Foundation; either version 2 of the License, or # (at your option) any later version. # # IPCop is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, # but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of # MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the # GNU General Public License for more details. # # You should have received a copy of the GNU General Public License # along with IPCop; if not, write to the Free Software # Foundation, Inc., 59 Temple Place, Suite 330, Boston, MA 02111-1307 USA # # © The SmoothWall Team # # IPCop translation # © 2008 Tom Chiu # %tr = ( %tr, 'a ca certificate with this name already exists' => 'Yígīŋ yu 1-gè CA Çörtifikeit wiŧ nigè neim gala.', 'a connection with this common name already exists' => 'Konnekçion wiŧ nigè kòmmon neim yígīŋ iksist', 'a connection with this name already exists' => 'Konnekçion wiŧ nigè neim yígīŋ iksist.', 'access allowed' => 'Access allowed from:', 'access refused with this oinkcode' => 'Nigè Oink Koud dè akses wa rifyusen.', 'action' => 'Akçion', 'add' => 'Ädd', 'add a host' => 'Ädd 1-gè host entri:', 'add a new rule' => 'Ädd 1-gè niu rul:', 'add device' => 'Ädd divais', 'add network' => 'Ädd netwörk', 'add new alias' => 'Ädd niu alias-ädjres', 'add new lease' => 'Ädd niu fiksen ', 'add service' => 'Ädd sörveis', 'add xtaccess' => 'Ädd Ikstörnol Akses', 'added from dhcp lease list' => 'Ädded from DHCP dè līs list', 'admin user password has been changed' => 'Admin yusā paswörd yígīŋ čeinjen.', 'administrator user password' => 'Admin yusā paswörd:', 'adsl settings' => 'ADSL setiŋs', 'advanced' => 'Gokab', 'again' => 'Agän:', 'alcatelusb help' => 'Tu yutilais Speedtouch 330 or Speedtouch USB modem you must upload the firmware to your IPCop boks. Plīs dawnloud the Embeden Förmwär pakkeij for SpeedTouch 330 from speedtouch.com, unzip and then upload the appropriate file for your modem : KQD6_3.xxx when Rev<4 or ZZZL_3.xxx for Rev=4 using the form below.', 'alcatelusb upload' => 'Upload Speedtouch USB Firmware', 'alias ip' => 'Alias IP', 'aliases' => 'Aliases', 'aliases not active' => 'Aliases will not be aktiv unless neidè RED interfeis bikom STÄTIK', 'all' => 'Ol', 'all interfaces' => 'Ol Interfeises', 'all updates installed' => 'Ol ùpdeits instolen', 'alt dialup' => 'Daiyol-ùp', 'alt home' => 'Hom', 'alt information' => 'Informeiçion', 'alt logs' => 'Logs', 'alt services' => 'Sörveises', 'alt system' => 'Sistèm', 'alt vpn' => 'VPN', 'and' => 'En', 'apply' => 'Applai čeinjs', 'apply warning' => 'Yus \'Applai\' bùtton tu applai seiven dè setiŋs', 'april' => 'de-4-monŧ', 'archive not exist' => 'Mwu konfigyureiçion arkaiv', 'are you sure' => 'Ayisyur?', 'arp table entries' => 'ARP Teibol Entris:', 'august' => 'de-8-monŧ', 'authentication' => 'Oŧentikeiçion:', 'automatic' => 'Ottomätik', 'available updates' => 'Aveilàbol ùpdeits:', 'average' => 'Ävèreij', 'avoid dod' => 'Not dū yus nigè opçion wiŧ Daiyol on Dimand! Meinli yusen if neidè IPCop wa bihaind router. Your RED IP must be insaid one of the three reserved network numbers e.g. 10/8, 172.16/12, 192.168/16', 'back' => 'BÄK', 'backup' => 'Bäkùp', 'backup config floppy' => 'Bäkùp Konfigyureiçion - Floppy Disk', 'backup configuration' => 'Bäkùp Konfigyureiçion:', 'backup export key' => 'Iksport bäkùp kyi', 'backup generate key' => 'FÜR RĪMŪVEN', 'backup import dat file' => 'Import a backup (.dat) file', 'backup key' => 'Bäkùp Enkrypçion Kyi', 'backup missing key' => 'Need the backup key to restore a set', 'backup password' => 'Bäkùp paswörd', 'backup sets' => 'Bäkùp Sets', 'backup to floppy' => 'Bäkùp tu floppy', 'backupprofile' => 'In keis rīkonnekçion butdùk, swič tu profail', 'bad characters in' => 'Bad characters in ', 'bad characters in script field' => 'Bad characters in skript field', 'bad characters in the telephone number field' => 'Bad karacters in the telephone number field.', 'bad destination range' => 'The Destination port range has a first value that is greater than or equal to the second value.', 'bad ignore filter' => 'Bad ignor filtèrā:', 'bad return code' => 'Helper program returned error code', 'bad source range' => 'The Source port range has a first value that is greater than or equal to the second value.', 'beep when ppp connects or disconnects' => 'Beep when IPCop connects or disconnects', 'behind a proxy' => 'Bihaind proksi:', 'blue' => 'BLUE', 'blue access' => 'Blue Akses', 'blue access use hint' => 'You have to enter at least one MAC or one IP Address per device. Optionally, you can enter both MAC and IP Address.', 'blue interface' => 'Blue Interfeis', 'broadcast' => 'Brōdkast', 'broken pipe' => 'Brīken pàip', 'buffered memory' => 'Bùffèren Memori', 'buffers' => 'bùffèrs', 'bytes per second' => 'Bytes per Second', 'ca certificate' => 'CA Cortifikeit', 'ca name' => 'CA Neim', 'cache management' => 'Cache management', 'cache size' => 'Cache size (MB):', 'cached' => 'cached', 'cached memory' => 'Cached Memory', 'cancel' => 'Känsol', 'cannot enable both nat traversal and compression' => 'Cannot enable both NAT Traversal and Compression.', 'cannot enable ntp without specifying primary' => 'Cannot enable NTP without specifying primary.', 'cannot specify secondary dns without specifying primary' => 'Cannot specify secondary DNS without specifying primary.', 'cannot specify secondary ntp without specifying primary' => 'Cannot specify Secondary NTP Server without specifying Primary', 'cannot specify secondary wins without specifying primary' => 'Cannot specify secondary WINS without specifying primary.', 'cant change certificates' => 'Can\'t change certificates.', 'cant enable xtaccess' => 'The associated port forwarding rule is disabled, therefore you cannot enable external access for this rule.', 'cant start openssl' => 'Can\'t start OpenSSL', 'caps all' => 'OL', 'capsclosed' => 'KLOSEN', 'capsopen' => 'OPÈN', 'capswarning' => 'WŌRNIŊ', 'cert' => 'Certificate', 'certificate' => 'Çörtifikeit', 'certificate authorities' => 'Çörtifikeit Otaritis', 'certificate does not have a valid ca associated with it' => 'Çörtifikeit does not have a valid CA associated with it.', 'certificate file move failed' => 'Certificate file move failed', 'cfg restart' => 'A reboot is suggested after restoring a configuration archive.', 'chain' => 'Chain', 'change passwords' => 'Čeinj paswörds', 'check vpn lr' => 'Ček', 'city' => 'Çiti', 'clear cache' => 'Clear Cache', 'clenabled' => 'Provaid taim tu lokol netwörk', 'click to disable' => 'Enabled (click to disable)', 'click to enable' => 'Disabled (click to enable)', 'clock has not been synchronized' => 'Clock has not been synchronized', 'clock last synchronized at' => 'Clock was last synchronized at', 'common name' => 'Kòmmon Neim', 'compression' => 'Kompression:', 'computer to modem rate' => 'Computer to modem rate:', 'concentrator name' => 'Concentrator name:', 'confirmation' => 'confirmation', 'connect on ipcop restart' => 'Connect on IPCop restart:', 'connect the modem' => 'Konnekt the modem', 'connect timeout' => 'Konnekt taimout:', 'connected' => 'Konnekted', 'connecting' => 'Konnektiŋ...', 'connection' => 'Konnekçion', 'connection debugging' => 'Konnekçion dibùgiŋ', 'connection status and controlc' => 'Konnekçion steitus en koncrol:', 'connection tracking' => 'IPTables Konnekçion Träkkiŋ', 'connection type' => 'Konnekçion Taip', 'connection type is invalid' => 'Konnekçion taip wa invälid.', 'connections' => 'Connections', 'connections are associated with this ca. deleting the ca will delete these connections as well.' => 'connections are associated with this CA. Deleting the CA will delete these connections as well.', 'could not be opened' => 'could not be opened', 'could not connect to' => 'Could not connect to', 'could not connect to www ipcop org' => 'Could not connect to www.ipcop.org', 'could not create directory' => 'Could not create directory.', 'could not download latest patch list' => 'Could not download latest patch list (not connected).', 'could not download latest updates' => 'Could not download latest updates.', 'could not download the available updates list' => 'Could not download the available updates list.', 'could not open available updates file' => 'Could not open available updates file.', 'could not open installed updates file' => 'Could not open installed updates file', 'could not open update information file' => 'Could not open update information file. The update file is corrupt.', 'could not retrieve common name from certificate' => 'Could not retrieve common name from certificate.', 'country' => 'Country', 'cpu usage per' => 'CPU Usage per', 'create' => 'Create', 'create new backup' => 'Create a new backup set', 'credits' => 'Credits', 'cron server' => 'CRON server', 'current' => 'Current', 'current aliases' => 'Current aliases:', 'current dhcp leases on blue' => 'Current DHCP leases on Blue', 'current dynamic leases' => 'Current dynamic leases', 'current fixed leases' => 'Current fixed leases', 'current hosts' => 'Current hosts:', 'current media' => 'Current media', 'current profile' => 'Current profile:', 'current rules' => 'Current rules:', 'custom networks' => 'Custom networks', 'custom services' => 'Custom services', 'dat without key' => 'An encrypted archive cannot be restored without the key.', 'date' => 'Date', 'date not in logs' => 'No (or only partial) logs exist for the day queried', 'day' => 'Day', 'day after' => 'Day after', 'day before' => 'Day before', 'days' => 'days', 'ddns help dnsmadeeasy' => 'Place your ID (or ID list with a ; separator) in HOSTNAME field', 'ddns help freedns' => 'Place your connect string in LOGIN field', 'ddns help plus' => '+ indicates a mandatory field', 'ddns hostname added' => 'Dynamic DNS hostname added', 'ddns hostname modified' => 'Dynamic DNS hostname modified', 'ddns hostname removed' => 'Dynamic DNS hostname removed', 'ddns minimize updates' => 'Minimize updates: before an update, compares the dns IP for hostname "host.domain" against RED IP.', 'ddns noip prefix' => 'To use no-ip in group mode, prefix hostname with %', 'december' => 'December', 'def lease time' => 'Default Lease Time', 'default lease time' => 'Default lease time (mins):', 'default networks' => 'Default networks', 'default renewal time' => 'Default Renewal Time', 'default services' => 'Default services', 'delete' => 'Delete', 'demon login script' => 'Demon login script', 'description' => 'Description', 'dest ip and port' => 'Dest. IP:Port', 'destination' => 'Destination', 'destination ip' => 'Destination IP', 'destination ip bad' => 'Invalid destination IP', 'destination ip or net' => 'Destination IP or Net', 'destination net' => 'Destination Net', 'destination port' => 'Destination port', 'destination port numbers' => 'Destination port must be a valid port number or port range.', 'destination port overlaps' => 'Destination port range overlaps an existing port range.', 'detail level' => 'Detail level', 'device' => 'Device', 'devices on blue' => 'Devices on Blue', 'dhcp advopt add' => 'Add a DHCP Option', 'dhcp advopt added' => 'DHCP Option added', 'dhcp advopt blank value' => 'DHCP Option value cannot be empty.', 'dhcp advopt custom definition' => 'Your custom option definition', 'dhcp advopt definition' => 'Definition', 'dhcp advopt definition exists' => 'Definition option already exists. You can only edit or remove it.', 'dhcp advopt edit' => 'Edit a DHCP Option', 'dhcp advopt help' => 'List options', 'dhcp advopt list' => 'Additional DHCP Options', 'dhcp advopt modified' => 'DHCP Option modified', 'dhcp advopt name' => 'Option name', 'dhcp advopt removed' => 'DHCP Option removed', 'dhcp advopt scope' => 'Option scope', 'dhcp advopt scope global' => 'Global', 'dhcp advopt scope help' => 'Global scope or limit scope to checked interfaces.', 'dhcp advopt unknown' => 'DHCP Option name not recognized', 'dhcp advopt value' => 'Option value', 'dhcp allow bootp' => 'Allow bootp clients', 'dhcp base ip fixed lease' => 'Base IP for fixed lease creation', 'dhcp bootp pxe data' => 'Enter optional bootp pxe data for this fixed lease', 'dhcp configuration' => 'DHCP configuration', 'dhcp create fixed leases' => 'Create fixed leases', 'dhcp fixed lease err1' => 'A fixed lease must have either a hardware address or a hostname or both filled.', 'dhcp fixed lease help1' => 'IP addresses can be entered as FQDN.', 'dhcp mode' => 'DHCP', 'dhcp server' => 'DHCP Server', 'dhcp server disabled' => 'DHCP server disabled. Stopped.', 'dhcp server enabled' => 'DHCP server enabled. Restarting.', 'dial' => 'Connect', 'dial user password' => 'Dial user password:', 'dial user password has been changed' => 'Dial user password has been changed.', 'dialing mode' => 'Dialing mode:', 'dialup settings' => 'Dialup Settings', 'disk access per' => 'Disk Access per', 'disk usage' => 'Disk usage:', 'display' => 'Display', 'display hostname in window title' => 'Display hostname in window title', 'dmz' => 'DMZ', 'dmz pinhole configuration' => 'DMZ pinhole configuration', 'dmz pinhole rule added' => 'DMZ pinhole rule added; restarting DMZ pinhole', 'dmz pinhole rule removed' => 'DMZ pinhole rule removed; restarting DMZ pinhole', 'dmzpinholes for same net not necessary' => 'DMZ Pinholes are not necessary for same net. Select different source or destination net.', 'dns check failed' => 'DNS check failed', 'dns proxy server' => 'DNS proxy server', 'dns server' => 'DNS server', 'do not log this port list' => 'Drop this port list just before they are logged (reduces log size)', 'dod' => 'Dial on Demand', 'dod for dns' => 'Dial on Demand for DNS:', 'dod not compatible with ddns' => 'Dial on demand is not compatible with dynamic dns services', 'dod waiting' => 'Dial on Demand waiting', 'domain' => 'Domain', 'domain name' => 'Domain name', 'domain name suffix' => 'Domain name suffix:', 'domain not set' => 'Domain not set.', 'downlink speed' => 'Downlink speed (kbit/sec)', 'download' => 'Download', 'download ca certificate' => 'Download CA Certificate', 'download certificate' => 'Download Certificate', 'download host certificate' => 'Download Host Certificate', 'download new ruleset' => 'Download new ruleset', 'download pkcs12 file' => 'Download PKCS12 File', 'download root certificate' => 'Download Root Certificate', 'dpd action' => 'Dead Peer Detection action', 'driver' => 'Driver', 'dst port' => 'Dst Port', 'dstprt range overlaps' => 'Destination port range overlaps an already defined port.', 'dstprt within existing' => 'Destination port is within an already defined port range.', 'duplicate ip' => 'Duplicate IP address entered', 'duplicate ip bold' => 'Duplicate addresses are in bold', 'duplicate mac' => 'Duplicate MAC address entered', 'duplicate name' => 'That name is already being used, please choose another.', 'dyn dns source choice' => 'Dynamic DNS provider(s) will receive an IP address for this IPCop from:', 'dynamic dns' => 'Dynamic DNS', 'dynamic dns client' => 'Dynamic DNS Client', 'e-mail address too long' => 'E-mail address is too long; it should not be longer than 40 characters.', 'eciadsl help' => 'To utilise the ECI ADSL modem you must upload a synch.bin file to your IPCop box. Please download the file from the ECIADSL website and then upload the file synch.bin using the form below.', 'eciadsl upload' => 'Upload ECI ADSL Synch.bin File', 'edit' => 'Edit', 'edit a rule' => 'Edit an existing rule:', 'edit advanced settings when done' => 'Edit advanced settings when done.', 'edit an existing alias' => 'Edit an existing alias', 'edit an existing host' => 'Edit an existing host', 'edit an existing lease' => 'Edit an existing lease', 'edit device' => 'Edit device', 'edit hosts' => 'Edit Hosts', 'edit network' => 'Edit network', 'edit service' => 'Edit service', 'eg' => 'e.g.:', 'empty' => 'Empty', 'enable ignore filter' => 'Enable ignore filter', 'enable javascript' => 'Enable Javascript', 'enable wildcards' => 'Enable wildcards:', 'enabled' => 'Enabled:', 'enabled on' => 'Enabled on', 'enabledtitle' => 'Enabled', 'encapsulation' => 'Encapsulation', 'encrypted' => 'Encrypted', 'end address' => 'End address:', 'err bk 1' => 'Error creating archive', 'err bk 10 password' => 'Error for backup password', 'err bk 2 key' => 'Error creating key file', 'err bk 3 tar' => 'Error appending files to archive', 'err bk 4 gz' => 'Error compressing archive', 'err bk 5 encrypt' => 'Error encrypting archive', 'err rs 1' => 'Error restoring archive', 'err rs 6 decrypt' => 'Error decrypting archive', 'err rs 7 untartst' => 'Invalid decrypted archive', 'err rs 8 untar' => 'Error untarring archive', 'error 500' => 'Error 500 : server or network problem', 'error messages' => 'Error messages:', 'esp encryption' => 'ESP Encryption:', 'esp grouptype' => 'ESP Grouptype:', 'esp integrity' => 'ESP Integrity:', 'esp keylife' => 'ESP Keylife:', 'esp keylife should be between 1 and 24 hours' => 'ESP Keylife should be between 1 and 24 hours.', 'every' => 'Every', 'excluding buffers and cache' => '-/+ buffers/cache', 'expected' => 'Expected', 'expires' => 'Expires', 'export' => 'Export', 'external access' => 'External Access', 'external access configuration' => 'External access configuration', 'external access rule added' => 'External access rule added; restarting access controller', 'external access rule removed' => ' External access rule removed; restarting access controller', 'external aliases configuration' => 'External aliases configuration', 'february' => 'February', 'fetch ip from' => 'Guess the real public IP with help of an external server', 'filename' => 'Filename', 'filesystem full' => 'Filesystem full', 'firewall' => 'Firewall', 'firewall hits' => 'Total number of firewall hits for', 'firewall log' => 'Firewall log', 'firewall log viewer' => 'Firewall Log Viewer', 'firewall logs' => 'Firewall Logs', 'firmware' => 'Firmware', 'firmware upload' => 'Upload Firmware/Drivers', 'fixed ip lease added' => 'Fixed IP lease added', 'fixed ip lease modified' => 'Fixed IP lease modified', 'fixed ip lease removed' => 'Fixed IP lease removed', 'force update' => 'Force update', 'forwarding rule added' => 'Forwarding rule added; restarting forwarder', 'forwarding rule removed' => 'Forwarding rule removed; restarting forwarder', 'forwarding rule updated' => 'Forwarding rule updated; restarting forwarder', 'free' => 'Free', 'free memory' => 'Free Memory', 'free swap' => 'Free Swap', 'friday' => 'Friday', 'fritzdsl help' => 'To utilise one of Fritz!DSL fcdsl / fcdslsl / fcdsl2 / fcdslusb / fcdslslusb modem, you must upload a package to your IPCop box. Please download the tarball corresponding to your version from the IPCop Website and then upload the entire fcdsl-(your_version).tgz using the form below.', 'fritzdsl upload' => 'Upload Fritz!DSL Driver', 'from' => 'From', 'gateway' => 'Gateway', 'gateway ip' => 'Gateway IP', 'generate a certificate' => 'Generate a certificate:', 'generate root/host certificates' => 'Generate Root/Host Certificates', 'generating the root and host certificates may take a long time. it can take up to several minutes on older hardware. please be patient' => 'Generating the root and host certificates may take a long time. It can take up to several minutes on older hardware. Please be patient.', 'global settings' => 'Global settings', 'graph' => 'Graph', 'graph per' => 'Graph per', 'green' => 'GREEN', 'green interface' => 'Green Interface', 'gui settings' => 'GUI Settings', 'gz with key' => 'Only an encrypted archive can be restored on this machine.', 'hangup' => 'Disconnect', 'hangup string' => 'Hangup:', 'high' => 'High', 'high memory usage' => 'High memory usage', 'holdoff' => 'Holdoff time (in seconds)', 'host' => 'Host', 'host certificate' => 'Host Certificate', 'host configuration' => 'Host Configuration', 'host ip' => 'Host IP address', 'host to net vpn' => 'Host-to-Net Virtual Private Network (RoadWarrior)', 'hostname' => 'Hostname', 'hostname and domain already in use' => 'Hostname and domain already in use.', 'hostname cant be empty' => 'Hostname can\'t be empty.', 'hostname not set' => 'Hostname not set.', 'hosts config added' => 'hosts config added', 'hosts config changed' => 'hosts config changed', 'hours' => 'hours', 'hours2' => 'Hours', 'ibod for dual isdn only' => 'iBOD can only be used with Dual ISDN.', 'icmp selected but no type' => 'ICMP selected for protocol, but no ICMP type specified.', 'icmp type' => 'ICMP Type', 'id' => 'ID', 'idle' => 'Idle', 'idle cpu' => 'Idle CPU', 'idle cpu usage' => 'Idle CPU Usage', 'idle timeout' => 'Idle timeout (mins; 0 to disable):', 'idle timeout not set' => 'Idle timeout not set.', 'ids log viewer' => 'IDS log viewer', 'ids logs' => 'IDS Logs', 'ids rules license' => 'To utilize Sourcefire VRT Certified Rules, you need to register on', 'ids rules license2' => 'Acknowledge the license, receive your password by email, and connect to the site. Go to', 'ids rules license3' => 'press the \'Get Code\' button at the bottom and copy the 40 character Oink Code into the field below.', 'ids rules update' => 'Snort rules update', 'iface' => 'Iface', 'ignore filter' => 'Ignore filter', 'ike encryption' => 'IKE Encryption:', 'ike grouptype' => 'IKE Grouptype:', 'ike integrity' => 'IKE Integrity:', 'ike lifetime' => 'IKE Lifetime:', 'ike lifetime should be between 1 and 8 hours' => 'IKE lifetime should be between 1 and 8 hours.', 'import' => 'Import', 'in' => 'In', 'incoming traffic in bytes per second' => 'Incoming Traffic in Bytes per Second', 'incorrect password' => 'Incorrect password', 'info' => 'Info', 'init string' => 'Init:', 'inodes usage' => 'Inodes usage', 'insert floppy' => 'To backup to floppy, insert a floppy without bad blocks into the drive on IPCop and click Backup to floppy to backup the system configuration. This can take a while to complete, so please be patient.', 'install new update' => 'Install new update:', 'installed' => 'Installed', 'installed updates' => 'Installed updates:', 'instant update' => 'Instant Update', 'interface' => 'Interface', 'interfaces' => 'Interfaces:', 'internet' => 'INTERNET', 'intrusion detection' => 'Intrusion Detection', 'intrusion detection system' => 'Intrusion Detection System', 'intrusion detection system log viewer' => 'Intrusion Detection System Log Viewer', 'intrusion detection system2' => 'Intrusion Detection System:', 'invalid broadcast ip' => 'Invalid broadcast IP', 'invalid cache size' => 'Invalid cache size.', 'invalid characters found in pre-shared key' => 'Invalid characters found in pre-shared key.', 'invalid date entered' => 'Invalid date entered.', 'invalid default lease time' => 'Invalid default lease time.', 'invalid domain name' => 'Invalid domain name.', 'invalid downlink speed' => 'Invalid downlink speed.', 'invalid end address' => 'Invalid end address.', 'invalid fixed ip address' => 'Invalid fixed IP address', 'invalid fixed mac address' => 'Invalid fixed MAC address', 'invalid hostname' => 'Invalid hostname.', 'invalid input' => 'Invalid input', 'invalid input for authentication method' => 'Invalid input for authentication method.', 'invalid input for city' => 'Invalid input for city.', 'invalid input for country' => 'Invalid input for country.', 'invalid input for department' => 'Invalid input for department.', 'invalid input for e-mail address' => 'Invalid input for e-mail address.', 'invalid input for esp keylife' => 'Invalid input for ESP Keylife', 'invalid input for hostname' => 'Invalid input for hostname.', 'invalid input for ike lifetime' => 'Invalid input for IKE lifetime', 'invalid input for name' => 'Invalid input for user\'s full name or system hostname', 'invalid input for oink code' => 'Invalid input for Oink code', 'invalid input for organization' => 'Invalid input for organization', 'invalid input for remote host/ip' => 'Invalid input for remote host/ip.', 'invalid input for state or province' => 'Invalid input for state or province.', 'invalid ip' => 'Invalid IP Address', 'invalid keep time' => 'Keep time must be a valid number', 'invalid key' => 'Invalid key.', 'invalid loaded file' => 'Invalid loaded file', 'invalid local-remote id' => 'When used, leftid and rightid must not be equal, and must begin with an "@" sign. These are leftid and rightid in openswan terminology.', 'invalid logserver address' => 'Invalid syslogd server address', 'invalid max lease time' => 'Invalid max lease time.', 'invalid maximum incoming size' => 'Invalid maximum incoming size.', 'invalid maximum object size' => 'Invalid maximum object size.', 'invalid maximum outgoing size' => 'Invalid maximum outgoing size.', 'invalid md5sum' => 'Invalid MD5Sum.', 'invalid minimum object size' => 'Invalid minimum object size.', 'invalid netmask' => 'Invalid netmask', 'invalid port' => 'Invalid port. Must be a valid port number.', 'invalid port list' => 'Port list syntax is: port,port... where port is in /etc/services or number', 'invalid primary dns' => 'Invalid primary DNS.', 'invalid primary ntp' => 'Invalid Primary NTP server address', 'invalid secondary dns' => 'Invalid secondary DNS.', 'invalid secondary ntp' => 'Invalid Secondary NTP server address', 'invalid start address' => 'Invalid start address.', 'invalid time entered' => 'Invalid time entered.', 'invalid time period' => 'Invalid time period', 'invalid uplink speed' => 'Invalid uplink speed.', 'invalid upstream proxy username or password setting' => 'Invalid upstream proxy username or password setting.', 'invalid vpi vpci' => 'Invalid VPI/VPCI settings', 'invalid wins address' => 'Invalid WINS Server address.', 'invert' => 'Invert', 'ip address' => 'IP Address', 'ip address in use' => 'IP address already in use', 'ip address outside subnets' => 'IP Address outside local subnet(s)', 'ip alias added' => 'External IP alias added', 'ip alias changed' => 'External IP alias changed', 'ip alias removed' => 'External IP alias removed', 'ip info' => 'IP Information', 'ipcop has now rebooted' => 'IPCop has now rebooted.', 'ipcop has now shutdown' => 'IPCop has now shutdown.', 'ipcop side' => 'TO BE REMOVED', 'ipcop side is invalid' => 'TO BE REMOVED', 'ipcops hostname' => 'IPCop\'s Hostname', 'ipinfo' => 'IP info', 'isdn' => 'ISDN', 'isdn settings' => 'Additional ISDN settings:', 'isdn1' => 'Single ISDN', 'isdn2' => 'Dual ISDN', 'january' => 'January', 'javascript menu error1' => 'If the drop down menus aren\'t working, disable Javascript on the', 'javascript menu error2' => 'page.', 'july' => 'July', 'june' => 'June', 'kernel' => 'Kernel', 'kernel logging server' => 'Kernel logging server', 'kernel version' => 'Kernel version:', 'lan' => 'LAN', 'languagepurpose' => 'Select the language you wish IPCop to display in:', 'last snort restart' => 'Last Snort restart', 'lease expires' => 'Lease expires', 'legend' => 'Legend', 'line' => 'Line', 'loaded modules' => 'Loaded modules:', 'local hard disk' => 'Hard disk', 'local ntp server specified but not enabled' => 'Local NTP server specified but not enabled', 'local subnet' => 'Local Subnet:', 'local subnet is invalid' => 'Local subnet is invalid.', 'local vpn hostname/ip' => 'Local VPN Hostname/IP', 'log' => 'Log:', 'log enabled' => 'Log Enabled', 'log lines per page' => 'Lines per page', 'log server address' => 'Syslog server', 'log settings' => 'Log Settings', 'log summaries' => 'Log summaries', 'log summary' => 'Log Summary', 'log viewer' => 'Log viewer', 'log viewing options' => 'Log viewing options', 'logging server' => 'Logging server', 'loginlogout' => 'Login/Logout', 'lookup failed' => 'Reverse lookup failed', 'low' => 'Low', 'ls_dhcpd' => 'DHCP Server:', 'ls_disk space' => 'Disk space:', 'ls_free/swan' => 'VPN:', 'ls_httpd' => 'HTTP Server:', 'ls_init' => 'Init:', 'ls_kernel' => 'Kernel and Firewall:', 'ls_modprobe' => 'Module loader:', 'ls_pam_unix' => 'Local user logins:', 'ls_sshd' => 'Remote user logins:', 'ls_syslogd' => 'Syslogd:', 'mac address' => 'MAC Address', 'mac address in use' => 'MAC address already in use', 'main page' => 'Main page', 'manual' => 'Manual', 'manual control and status' => 'Manual control and status:', 'manually' => 'Manually', 'march' => 'March', 'marked' => 'Marked', 'max incoming size' => 'Max incoming size (KB):', 'max lease time' => 'Max lease time (mins):', 'max outgoing size' => 'Max outgoing size (KB):', 'max renewal time' => 'Maximum Renewal Time', 'max retries not set' => 'Max retries not set.', 'max size' => 'Max object size (KB):', 'maximal' => 'Maximum', 'maximum retries' => 'Maximum retries:', 'may' => 'May', 'medium' => 'Medium', 'memory' => 'Memory:', 'memory usage per' => 'Memory Usage per', 'method' => 'Method:', 'min size' => 'Min object size (KB):', 'minutes' => 'Minutes', 'missing dat' => 'Encrypted archive not found', 'missing gz' => 'Unencrypted archive not found', 'modem' => 'Modem', 'modem configuration' => 'Modem configuration', 'modem on com1' => 'Modem on COM1', 'modem on com2' => 'Modem on COM2', 'modem on com3' => 'Modem on COM3', 'modem on com4' => 'Modem on COM4', 'modem on com5' => 'Modem on COM5', 'modem settings have errors' => 'Modem settings have errors', 'modem speaker on' => 'Modem speaker on:', 'modulation' => 'Modulation', 'monday' => 'Monday', 'month' => 'Month', 'months' => 'months', 'mount' => 'Mount', 'mounted on' => 'Mounted on', 'name' => 'Name', 'name is invalid' => 'Name is invalid', 'name must only contain characters' => 'Name must only contain characters.', 'name too long' => 'User\'s full name or system hostname is too long', 'nat-traversal' => 'Nat Traversal:', 'net' => 'Net', 'net to net vpn' => 'Net-to-Net Virtual Private Network', 'netmask' => 'Netmask', 'network' => 'Network', 'network added' => 'Custom Network added', 'network configuration' => 'Network Configuration', 'network removed' => 'Custom Network removed', 'network status information' => 'Network Status Information', 'network time' => 'Use a Network Time Server:', 'network time from' => 'Obtain time from a Network Time Server', 'network traffic graphs' => 'Network traffic graphs', 'network updated' => 'Custom Network updated', 'networks settings' => 'Firewall - Network settings', 'new optionsfw later' => 'Your modification(s) will be active on next restart', 'new optionsfw must boot' => 'You must reboot your IPCop', 'newer' => 'Newer', 'no' => 'No', 'no alcatelusb firmware' => 'No Alcatel USB firmware. Please upload.', 'no cfg upload' => 'No data was uploaded', 'no dhcp lease' => 'No DHCP lease has been acquired', 'no eciadsl synch.bin file' => 'No ECI ADSL synch.bin file. Please upload.', 'no fritzdsl driver' => 'No Fritz!DSL driver. Please upload.', 'no information available' => 'No information available.', 'no modem selected' => 'No modem selected', 'no set selected' => 'No set was selected', 'no time limit' => 'unlimited time', 'none found' => 'none found', 'nonetworkname' => 'No Network Name entered', 'noservicename' => 'No Service Name entered', 'not a valid ca certificate' => 'Not a valid CA certificate.', 'not enough disk space' => 'Not enough disk space', 'not present' => 'Not present', 'not running' => 'not running', 'november' => 'November', 'ntp configuration' => 'NTP configuration', 'ntp must be enabled to have clients' => 'NTP must be enabled to have clients.', 'ntp server' => 'NTP Server', 'ntp syncro disabled' => 'NTP synchronization disabled', 'ntp syncro enabled' => 'NTP synchronization enabled', 'ntpd restarted' => 'ntpd restarted', 'number' => 'Number:', 'october' => 'October', 'older' => 'Older', 'online help en' => 'Online Help (in English)', 'only digits allowed in holdoff field' => 'Only digits allowed in holdoff field', 'only digits allowed in max retries field' => 'Only digits allowed in max retries field.', 'only digits allowed in the idle timeout' => 'Only digits allowed in the idle timeout.', 'only one download every 15 mn' => 'File download is limited to one every 15 mn.', 'only red' => 'Only RED', 'open to all' => 'Override external access to ALL', 'openssl produced an error' => 'OpenSSL produced an error', 'options' => 'Options', 'options fw' => 'Firewall options', 'optionsfw portlist hint' => 'The list of ports has to be comma separated (e.g. 137,138). You can specify up to a maximum of 15 ports per protocol.', 'optionsfw warning' => 'Modifying these options implies restart of firewall', 'or' => 'or', 'orange' => 'ORANGE', 'organization cant be empty' => 'Organization can\'t be empty.', 'organization name' => 'Organization Name', 'organization too long' => 'Organization is too long; it should not be longer than 60 characters.', 'original' => 'Original', 'other countries' => 'Other countries', 'other login script' => 'Other login script', 'out' => 'Out', 'outgoing traffic in bytes per second' => 'Outgoing Traffic in Bytes per Second', 'override mtu' => 'Override default MTU', 'package failed to install' => 'Package failed to install.', 'pap or chap' => 'PAP or CHAP', 'password' => 'Password:', 'password contains illegal characters' => 'Password contains illegal characters.', 'password crypting key' => 'TO BE REMOVED', 'password not set' => 'Password not set.', 'password too short' => 'Password is too short.', 'passwords do not match' => 'Passwords do not match.', 'passwords must be at least 6 characters in length' => 'Passwords must be at least 6 characters in length', 'percentage' => 'Percentage', 'persistent' => 'Persistent', 'pfs yes no' => 'Perfect Forward Secrecy (PFS)', 'phase1 group' => 'Phase1 Group', 'phonebook entry' => 'Phonebook entry:', 'ping disabled' => 'Disable ping response', 'pkcs12 file password' => 'PKCS12 File Password', 'port' => 'Port', 'port forwarding configuration' => 'Port forwarding configuration', 'ports' => 'Ports', 'pots' => 'Analog classic line', 'ppp setup' => 'PPP setup', 'pppoe' => 'PPPoE', 'pppoe settings' => 'Additional PPPoE settings:', 'pptp settings' => 'Additional PPTP settings:', 'pre-shared key is too short' => 'Pre-shared key is too short.', 'present' => 'Present', 'primary dns' => 'Primary DNS:', 'primary ntp server' => 'Primary NTP Server', 'primary wins server address' => 'Primary WINS Server address', 'priority' => 'Priority', 'profile' => 'Profile', 'profile deleted' => 'Profile deleted: ', 'profile has errors' => 'Profile has errors', 'profile made current' => 'Profile made current: ', 'profile name' => 'Profile name:', 'profile name not given' => 'Profile name not given.', 'profile saved' => 'Profile saved: ', 'profiles' => 'Profiles:', 'proto' => 'Proto', 'protocol' => 'Protocol', 'proxy' => 'Proxy', 'proxy access graphs' => 'Proxy access graphs', 'proxy log viewer' => 'Proxy log viewer', 'proxy logs' => 'Proxy Logs', 'proxy no proxy extend' => 'or specify a list of destinations which are not to be proxied', 'proxy no proxy local' => 'Disallow local proxying on blue/green networks', 'proxy port' => 'Proxy Port', 'psk' => 'PSK', 'pulse' => 'Pulse', 'pulse dial' => 'Pulse dial:', 'ram' => 'RAM', 'read last rules installation log' => 'Read last ruleset installation log', 'read sectors' => 'Read Sectors', 'reboot' => 'Reboot', 'reboot schedule' => 'Schedule IPCop reboots', 'rebooting' => 'Rebooting', 'rebooting ipcop' => 'Rebooting IPCop', 'reconnection' => 'Reconnection', 'references' => 'References', 'refresh' => 'Refresh', 'refresh index page while connected' => 'Refresh index.cgi page whilst connected', 'refresh update list' => 'Refresh update list', 'registered user rules' => 'Sourcefire VRT rules for registered users', 'released' => 'Released', 'remark' => 'Remark', 'remark title' => 'Remark:', 'remote access' => 'Remote access', 'remote host/ip' => 'Remote Host/IP', 'remote logging' => 'Remote logging', 'remote subnet' => 'Remote subnet:', 'remote subnet is invalid' => 'Remote subnet is invalid.', 'removable device advice' => 'Plug in a device, refresh, select and mount before usage. Umount before removal.', 'remove' => 'Remove', 'remove ca certificate' => 'Remove CA Certificate', 'remove x509' => 'Remove all CA and certs', 'reserved dst port' => 'Destination port is reserved for IPCop use only:', 'reserved src port' => 'Source port is reserved for IPCop use only:', 'reset' => 'Reset', 'resetting the vpn configuration will remove the root ca, the host certificate and all certificate based connections' => 'Resetting the VPN configuration will remove the root CA, the host certificate and all certificate based connections', 'restart' => 'Restart', 'restore' => 'Restore', 'restore defaults' => 'Restore defaults', 'restore hardware settings' => 'Restore hardware settings', 'reverse sort' => 'Sort in reverse chronological order', 'root certificate' => 'Root Certificate', 'root path' => 'Root Path', 'root user password' => 'TO BE REMOVED', 'router ip' => 'Router IP Address:', 'routing table entries' => 'Routing Table Entries:', 'rsvd dst port overlap' => 'Destination Port Range overlaps a port reserved for IPCop:', 'rsvd src port overlap' => 'Source Port Range overlaps a port reserved for IPCop:', 'rules already up to date' => 'Rules already up to date', 'running' => 'RUNNING', 'safe removal of umounted device' => 'You can safely remove the unmounted device', 'saturday' => 'Saturday', 'save' => 'Save', 'save error' => 'Unable to save configuration archive file', 'script name' => 'Script name:', 'secondary dns' => 'Secondary DNS:', 'secondary ntp server' => 'Secondary NTP Server', 'secondary wins server address' => 'Secondary WINS Server address', 'seconds' => 'Secs', 'section' => 'Section', 'sectors read from disk per second' => 'Sectors read from disk per second', 'sectors written to disk per second' => 'Sectors written to disk per second', 'secure shell server' => 'Secure shell server', 'select' => 'Select', 'select dest net' => 'Select a destination net.', 'select media' => 'Select media (only FAT supported for removable media)', 'select source net' => 'Select a source net. If you have no Orange or Blue net configured, you need no DMZ Pinholes.', 'send cr' => 'ISP requires Carriage Return:', 'september' => 'September', 'serial' => 'Serial', 'service' => 'Service', 'service added' => 'Custom Network Service added', 'service name' => 'Service name:', 'service removed' => 'Custom Network Service removed', 'service updated' => 'Custom Network Service updated', 'servicename' => 'Service Name', 'services' => 'Services:', 'services settings' => 'Firewall - Services settings', 'set time now' => 'Set Time Now', 'set time now help' => 'To queue a synchronization event at any time (even while using a repeating schedule), press the Set Time Now button. Please note that you may have to wait for five minutes, or more, before a sync event occurs.', 'settings' => 'Settings', 'shaping list options' => 'Traffic shaping services', 'shared' => 'shared', 'shared memory' => 'Shared Memory', 'show ca certificate' => 'Show CA Certificate', 'show certificate' => 'Show Certificate', 'show host certificate' => 'Show Host Certificate', 'show root certificate' => 'Show Root Certificate', 'shutdown' => 'Shutdown', 'shutdown control' => 'Shutdown control', 'shutdown2' => 'Shutdown:', 'shutting down' => 'Shutting down', 'shutting down ipcop' => 'Shutting down IPCop', 'size' => 'Size', 'snort failure(s) to start' => 'Snort failure(s) to start', 'snort hits' => 'Total of number of Intrusion rules activated for', 'sort ascending' => 'Sort Ascending', 'sort descending' => 'Sort Descending', 'sound' => 'Sound', 'source' => 'Source', 'source ip' => 'Source IP', 'source ip and port' => 'Source IP:Port', 'source ip bad' => 'Not a valid IP address or a network address.', 'source ip in use' => 'Source IP in use:', 'source ip or net' => 'Source IP or Net', 'source net' => 'Source Net', 'source network' => 'Source IP, or network (blank for "ALL"):', 'source port' => 'Source port', 'source port in use' => 'Source port in use:', 'source port numbers' => 'Source port must be a valid port number or port range.', 'source port overlaps' => 'Source port range overlaps an existing port range.', 'speaker off' => 'Speaker off:', 'speaker on' => 'Speaker on:', 'squid extension methods' => 'Your extension_methods list', 'squid extension methods invalid' => 'Your \'extension_methods\' list can only contain uppercase words of letters and digits, separated with a space.', 'squid fix cache' => 'Repair cache', 'src port' => 'Src Port', 'srcprt range overlaps' => 'Source port range overlaps an already defined port.', 'srcprt within existing' => 'Source port is within an already defined port range.', 'ssdmz pinholes' => 'DMZ Pinholes', 'ssh access' => 'SSH Access', 'ssh access tip' => 'IPCop SSH uses the non-standard Port 222!', 'ssh fingerprint' => 'Fingerprint', 'ssh host keys' => 'SSH Host Keys', 'ssh is disabled' => 'SSH is disabled. Stopping.', 'ssh is enabled' => 'SSH is enabled. Restarting.', 'ssh key' => 'Key', 'ssh key size' => 'Size (bits)', 'ssh keys' => 'Allow public key based authentication', 'ssh no auth' => 'You have not allowed any authentication methods; this will stop you logging in', 'ssh passwords' => 'Allow password based authentication', 'ssh portfw' => 'Allow TCP Forwarding', 'ssh1 disabled' => 'SSHv1 is disabled, a version 2 client will be required.', 'ssh1 enabled' => 'SSHv1 is enabled, old clients will be supported.', 'ssh1 support' => 'Support SSH protocol version 1 (required only for old clients)', 'ssnetwork status' => 'Network Status', 'sspasswords' => 'Passwords', 'ssport forwarding' => 'Port Forwarding', 'ssproxy graphs' => 'Proxy Graphs', 'sssystem status' => 'System Status', 'sstraffic graphs' => 'Traffic Graphs', 'standard login script' => 'Standard login script', 'start address' => 'Start address:', 'state or province' => 'State or Province', 'static ip' => 'Static IP', 'status' => 'Status', 'status information' => 'Status information', 'stopped' => 'STOPPED', 'subject' => 'Subject', 'subnet is invalid' => 'Netmask is invalid', 'subscripted user rules' => 'Sourcefire VRT rules with subscription', 'successfully refreshed updates list' => 'Successfully refreshed updates list.', 'summaries kept' => 'Keep summaries for', 'sunday' => 'Sùndei', 'swap' => 'Swòp', 'swap usage per' => 'Swòp Yuseij per', 'swap warning' => 'Your system is trying to use swap and has low free memory. It may brake stability of your system. Snort uses a lot of memory. Squid memory usage is proportional to cache size. Reduce services used or add more memory.', 'system cpu' => 'Sistèm SPY', 'system cpu usage' => 'Sistèm SPY Yuseij', 'system graphs' => 'Sistèm Grafs', 'system log viewer' => 'Sistèm Log Vyuā', 'system logs' => 'Sistèm Logs', 'system status information' => 'Sistèm Steitùs Informeiçion', 'telephone not set' => 'Denwa-nùmbèr wa miseten.', 'the following update was successfully installed' => 'The following update was successfully installed', 'the statistics were last updated at' => 'The statistics were last updated at', 'there are updates' => 'There are updates available for your system. Please go to the "Updates" section for more information.', 'there are updates available' => 'There are updates available for your system. It is strongly urged that you install them as soon as possible.', 'there was no file upload' => 'There was no file upload.', 'this feature has been sponsored by' => 'This feature has been sponsored by', 'this field may be blank' => 'This field may be blank.', 'this is not a valid archive' => 'This is not a valid archive.', 'this is not an authorised update' => 'This is not an authorised update.', 'this update is already installed' => 'This update is already installed.', 'thursday' => 'Mǔkdei', 'time' => 'Taim', 'time date manually reset' => 'Taim/Deit mänyuolli rīset.', 'time server' => 'Taim Sörvā', 'timeout must be a number' => 'Taimout must be a number.', 'title' => 'Tàitol', 'to' => 'Tu', 'to install an update' => 'To install an update please upload the .tgz.gpg file below:', 'toggle enable disable' => 'Enable or Disable', 'tone' => 'Ton', 'tone dial' => 'Ton daiyol:', 'too long 80 char max' => ' is too long, maximum allowed is 80 characters', 'total hits for log section' => 'Total Hits for Log Section', 'traffic on' => 'Traffic on', 'traffic shaping' => 'Traffic Shaping', 'traffic shaping settings' => 'Traffik Šeiping Setings', 'transfer limits' => 'Transför limits', 'transparent on' => 'Transpärènt on', 'tuesday' => 'Fódei', 'type' => 'Taip', 'umount' => 'Umount', 'umount removable media before to unplug' => 'Umount removable media before unplugging the device', 'unable to alter profiles while red is active' => 'Unable to alter profiles while RED is active.', 'unable to contact' => 'Unable to contact', 'unencrypted' => 'Unencrypted', 'unknown' => 'UNKNOWN', 'unnamed' => 'Unnamed', 'update' => 'Update', 'update time' => 'Update the time:', 'update transcript' => 'Update transcript', 'updates' => 'Ùpdeits', 'updates installed' => 'Ùpdeits Instolen', 'updates is old1' => 'Your update file is ', 'updates is old2' => 'days old. We recommend you update it on the System>Updates page.', 'uplink speed' => 'Uplink speed (kbit/sec)', 'upload' => 'Upload', 'upload a certificate' => 'Upload a certificate:', 'upload a certificate request' => 'Upload a certificate request:', 'upload ca certificate' => 'Upload CA Certificate', 'upload file' => 'Upload file', 'upload p12 file' => 'Upload PKCS12 file', 'upload successful' => 'Upload successful.', 'upload synch.bin' => 'Upload synch.bin', 'upload update file' => 'Upload update file:', 'upstream password' => 'Upstream password:', 'upstream proxy host:port' => 'Upstream proxy (host:port)', 'upstream username' => 'Upstream username:', 'uptime and users' => 'Uptime and users:', 'usb modem on acm0' => 'USB Modem on ACM0', 'usb modem on acm1' => 'USB Modem on ACM1', 'usb modem on acm2' => 'USB Modem on ACM2', 'usb modem on acm3' => 'USB Modem on ACM3', 'use' => 'Yus', 'use a pre-shared key' => 'Use a Pre-Shared Key:', 'use dov' => 'Use DOV (Data Over Voice):', 'use ibod' => 'Use Bandwidth on Demand (iBOD):', 'use ipcop red ip' => 'The classical RED IP used by IPCop during konnekçion', 'use only proposed settings' => 'Yus onli proposen setings.', 'used' => 'Yusen', 'used memory' => 'Yusen Memory', 'used swap' => 'Yusen Swap', 'user cpu' => 'Yusā SPY', 'user cpu usage' => 'Yusā SPY dè Yuseij', 'username' => 'Yusaneim:', 'username not set' => 'Username not set.', 'users department' => 'Yusa dè Dipartmènt', 'users email' => 'User\'s E-mail Address', 'users fullname or system hostname' => 'User\'s Full Name or System Hostname', 'valid root certificate already exists' => 'A valid root certificate already exists.', 'vci number' => 'VCI Nùmbèr:', 'virtual private networking' => 'Virtual Private Networking', 'vpi number' => 'VPI Nùmbèr:', 'vpn' => 'VPN', 'vpn aggrmode' => 'IKE aggressive mode allowed. Avoid if possible (preshared key is transmitted in clear text)!', 'vpn altname syntax' => 'SubjectAltName is a comma separated list of email, dns, uri, rid and ip objects. email:an email address. Syntax email:copy takes the email field from the cert to be used. DNS:a valid domain name. URI:any valid uri. RID:registered object identifier. IP:an IP address. Note:charset is limited and case is significant. Example: email:ipcop@foo.org,email:copy,DNS:www.ipcop.org,IP:127.0.0.1,URI:http://url/to/something', 'vpn auth-dn' => 'Peer is identified by either IPV4_ADDR, FQDN, USER_FQDN or DER_ASN1_DN string in Remote ID field', 'vpn configuration main' => 'VPN configuration - Main', 'vpn delayed start' => 'Delay before launching VPN (seconds)', 'vpn delayed start help' => 'If required, this delay can be used to allow Dynamic DNS updates to propagate properly. 60 is a common value when RED is a dynamic IP.', 'vpn incompatible use of defaultroute' => 'hostname=%defaultroute not allowed', 'vpn local id' => 'Local ID', 'vpn missing remote id' => 'You must specify a correct Distinguished Name (DN) for this authentication.', 'vpn mtu invalid' => 'MTU must be a numeric value!', 'vpn name is invalid' => 'VPN name cannot be a reserved word or begin with a digit or contain special characters or is too long!', 'vpn no full pki' => 'missing private key to generate cert', 'vpn on blue' => 'VPN on BLUE', 'vpn on green' => 'VPN on GREEN', 'vpn on orange' => 'VPN on ORÄNJSĪK', 'vpn payload compression' => 'Negotiate payload compression', 'vpn red name' => 'Pùblik IP or FQDN für RED interfeis or <%defaultroute>', 'vpn remote id' => 'Rīmot AD', 'vpn subjectaltname' => 'Sùbjekt Oltèrneitiv Neim', 'vpn vhost' => 'Roadwarrior virtual IP (sometimes called Inner-IP)', 'vpn watch' => 'Restart net-to-net vpn when remote peer IP changes (dyndns), it helps DPD', 'waiting to synchronize clock' => 'Waiting to synchronize clock', 'warning messages' => 'Wōrniŋ messeijs', 'web hits' => 'Toutol nùmber of websàits matching selected criteria for', 'web proxy' => 'Web proksi', 'web proxy configuration' => 'Web proksi konfigyureiçion', 'web server' => 'Web sörvā', 'website' => 'Websàit', 'wednesday' => 'Suidei', 'week' => 'Wīk', 'weeks' => 'wīks', 'what should remain' => 'Was soll erhalten bleiben?', 'wildcards' => 'Wildcards', 'wireless' => 'Wairles', 'wireless config added' => 'Wairles konfig ädded', 'wireless config changed' => 'Wairles konfig čeinjen', 'wireless configuration' => 'Wairles Konfigyureiçion', 'written sectors' => 'Wraiten Sektas', 'xtaccess all error' => 'You cannot set an external access to ALL, that is done in the port forwarding record.', 'xtaccess bad transfert' => 'If you specify a port destination range, the source range must be identical!', 'year' => 'Nin', 'yes' => 'Mi', 'you can only define one roadwarrior connection when using pre-shared key authentication' => 'You can only define one Roadwarrior connection when using pre-shared key authentication. Either you already have a Roadwarrior connection with pre-shared key authentication, or you\'re trying to add one now.', 'your department' => 'Neidè Dipartmènt', 'your e-mail' => 'Neidè E-meil Ädjres', ); Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion